Consulting Jounalist
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Sherlock finds his honor tarnished by a highly respected Journalist, He becomes determined to ignore her firm yet accurate opinions of his reputation as a consulting Detective. Can he change her opinion of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anti-Social Media Disaster**

* * *

Sherlock was in outrage as he stormed up the staircase to his flat followed by John,

"How dare that Journalist call me an attention seeker!" he yelled and John rolled his eyes before leaning over the banister,

"Earplugs in Mrs Hudson. Sherlock's honour has been tarnished again" he yelled down and headed after Sherlock once having heard the Baker Street Landlady yell her thanks.

* * *

Sherlock shrugged off his coat before retrieving his gun from the table drawer but quickly had it taken off him by doctor Watson,

"You can't shoot the wall every time a journalist says something you don't like" John said and Sherlock growled before slumping down in his usual chair,

"It's not individual journalists though. Is it John?" he responded sarcastically before standing again and started pacing in frustration,

"It's the same journalist. Whom apparently had a mission that involves sabotaging my good name" he growled and John rolled his before opening his laptop to have another read of the article and smiled amused,

"She's got some very high ratings and is a very respected journalist. Apparently she covered Prince William's wedding" he told his friend in surprise and when he didn't receive a response, he picked the laptop up and continued,

"She even has a blog. Maybe she has... Oh yes, there it is. An entire label under the tag 'Sherlock Holmes'" he confirmed with an amused tone and watched as the high functioning sociopath turned quickly towards them,

"WHAT?" he yelled, snatching the laptop and sat down before clicking the link that bore his name,

"She's given an opinion on every single one of my cases" he said angrily and John chuckled,

"Everyone has an opinion Sherlock. Just forget about it" he told his mate in a comforting manner before going and switching the kettle on.

* * *

Sherlock clicked on the blog's profile information and watched as the screen displayed the image of the Journalist that had seemed to take negative interest in Sherlock's reputation as a consulting detective. He looked at the image of the professionally dressed Journalist,

"Just who are you, Molly Hooper?" he murmured to himself quietly.

* * *

 **Are you on the edge of your seat? If you want to learn what happens next then you need to review!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Voice Behind The Words**

* * *

Molly Hooper was writing another article for the next issue of _'The London Times'_ when her co worker, Sarah entered her office,

"You can take the rest of the day off" Sarah told Molly happily and Molly looked up curiously,

"Why? Are we expecting a fire drill?" she asked and Sarah laughed brightly before placing a file on her desk and Molly opened it curiously,

"Janine Hawkins" Sarah announced proudly and the journalist looked confused as she began to read,

"Who is she?" Molly asked gently and Sarah smiled brightly as she came to her friend's side and looked at the documents over her shoulder,

"Only the biggest story of the century! Also known as Sherlock Holmes' latest fling" Sarah told Molly brightly and Molly pulled an unimpressed face before tossing the file on the table and turned her chair back to her laptop,

"Lies" she said simply and Sarah rolled her eyes,

"Oh who cares? We write stories that sell papers and you'd be looking at a huge pay rise" Sarah told her and Molly looked at her unimpressed,

"I write my opinions based on stories that are true. I may not like Mr Holmes but I will not comment on his personal life. Especially when it's all lies being spread by a woman looking for a quick pay cheque and 15 minutes of fame" she said simply and Sarah looked really annoyed,

"You know one of these days, I'm gonna stop bringing you these front page worthy stories" she said firmly before storming out of Molly's office.

* * *

It was precisely 24 hours later when the papers flooded with headlines such as,

 _'He Made Me Wear The Hat'_ and _'Shagalot Holmes'._

* * *

Twitter and other forms of social media were filled with tags like #JusticeForJanine and #ShameOnSherlock.

* * *

The consulting detective stayed within the comfort and solitude of his flat but it was soon broken when John entered the flat with a happy face,

"You are going to love this" he announced, grabbing the remote and turned on the news to show a BBC breaking news broadcast.

* * *

" _There has still be no comment from well known consulting detective Sherlock Holmes regarding the recent telling of events by his former partner, Janine Hawkins"_ the reported said and Sherlock groaned,

"Oh do turn it off John, I'm not in the mood" he mumbled and John shushed him as the reported continued,

" _BBC news were lucky enough to receive a statement of opinion from The London Times Journalist, Molly Hooper"_ The reported announced, making Sherlock sit up in his chair with an expression of curiosity.

* * *

The screen displayed Molly Hooper being interviewed outside The London Times HQ,

" _What is your opinion on this whole scandal between Sherlock Holmes and Janine Hawkins"_ asked the interviewer,

" _Sherlock Holmes is a man vastly known throughout the streets and citizens of London. My job as a journalist involves me stating my opinion on stories of a true nature"_ she explained gently,

" _Which is why I shall not be submitting my opinion that supports Miss Hawkins. Private matters in a relationship should be left exactly that, Private."_ She said firmly and Sherlock was stunned,

" _That's all I have to say on the matter"_ Molly finished as she turned and entered her workplace with fired up reported shouting after her.

* * *

John turned off the telly with smirk,

"#HooperCallsHawkingLiar is number 1 trending on twitter" John told his friend before sitting in his chair and Sherlock still looked surprised,

"Why would she defend me?" he asked confused and John chuckled as he picked up the newspaper,

"Molly Hooper's a journalist that only writes about the truth. It's why she's so popular and respected. She knows your innocent" John answered him simply and Sherlock fell silent before retrieving his violin and began to play as he always did when he needed to think.

* * *

Molly was in her office typing up her latest blog post when she heard her phone buzz and saw it light up from the corner of her eye. It was a text from an unknown number,

 _'Thank You For Defending Me. SH'_ the text read simply and Molly felt herself smile gently.

* * *

Sherlock paused in his violin playing when his phone made a _'bing'_ sound and he placed the bow down before retrieving it,

 _'You're Welcome, Mr Holmes.'_

Sherlock felt himself give a half smile.

* * *

 **Could Sherlock have found an ally in Molly Hooper? You'll have to review if you want to unlock the next chapter!**

 **In chapter 3, we will see Mr Holmes and Miss Hooper meet in person and our favourite consulting detective shall inquire to her negative responses to his cases.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **P.S: Please be sure to follow me on twitter for more updates. TAuthor1996 I also have a page on facebook under the same tag name so feel free to give it a like :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: More To The Man**

* * *

Molly Hooper was a woman of routine. She always woke up at precisely 7:30am before getting ready for work. She would then have her usual breakfast before heading off to work.

* * *

On her way to work she would usually stop by her local Costa coffee shop and purchase a hot chocolate with marshmallows and a caramel shortbread slice but when she checked her watch she discovered she would unfortunately have to miss out on her daily treat.

* * *

She entered the workplace and her fellow co workers greeted her in a cheerful manner. Sarah still hadn't spoke to her since there little spat but Molly didn't care. She was a woman who had morals and she would stick to them.

* * *

John was a secretary at The London Times and smiled as Molly approached her office,

"Morning Molly. You gonna write us another great article today?" he praised making Molly smile brightly,

"I always try my best too John" she responded and he chuckled,

"Oh there's a package for you on your desk. Literally arrived 5 minutes before you did" he informed her before going back to his work and Molly entered her office with a curious expression as she moved towards the medium sized package on her desk before opening it.

* * *

Molly held an expression of confusion to discover a pair of binoculars inside the package with a card sitting on top of them,

 _'Look Out The Window'._

* * *

Molly looked really confused at the words etched on the card and it took her a moment before she approached the window with the binoculars in hand. She slowly put the binocular lens to her eyes and she looked around the streets below but then she heard her phone buzz and retrieved it and looked at the text from an unknown number,

 _'The Building Across The Street. The Roof'_ The text instructed and Molly quickly looked towards the roof of the building across the street and smiled amused to see the high functioning sociopath standing there with his long coat blowing behind him in the high wind.

* * *

Sherlock raised his hand in a still greeting and watched as Molly did the same.

* * *

Sherlock wasn't surprised when Molly joined his side only 15 minuets later,

"You know some people usually just pick up the phone" the journalist joked and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"I believe you wrote in one of your articles that I am a man who has a flare for the dramatic" he responded simply,

"It also listed your favourite treat" he told her, holding up a take away Costa cup and Molly couldn't help but shake her head amused as she accepted the beverage,

"Seems you've been doing your research on me Mr Holmes. Is there any particular reason why?" she asked amused and Sherlock shrugged,

"I am a man who understands even the smallest actions, Miss Hooper" he told her as if thinking,

"However, One thing I cannot understand is why you defended me in the incident with Miss Hawkins but you seem to have taken a negative view on my reputation as a Consulting Detective" he finished and Molly smiled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate,

"You sent me a package containing binoculars just because you wanted to ask me about my opinion of you?" she pressed with a sarcastic tone and Sherlock gave her a half smile as he looked at her,

"I'm a man of action, Miss Hooper. Surely you've discovered that by now" he replied and Molly rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her hot chocolate, Pulling her coat closer to her due to the chill,

"I view you in a negative light Mr Holmes because you do not solve crimes because you wish to help people. You do it to flaunt your intelligence in order to gain the admiration of others" she explained,

"As much as it pains me to admit it, You have a gift Mr Holmes and you could use it to help a lot of people but unfortunately you are a man who has no interest in such a thing" she commented with a sad expression before gesturing to the take away cup,

"Thank you for the hot chocolate, Mr Holmes" she said before turning and leaving him alone.

* * *

A few weeks later found John reading through cases that they had been alerted off to which Sherlock kept declining but John was surprised when Sherlock took interest in an email from an old lady living in north London,

"Seems interesting, Her collection jewelled talisman has been stolen" Sherlock commented and John looked unsure,

"I don't know Sherlock. She's already explained in the email that it's not worth much. I'd say this case was a three" John said simply, folding his arms and Sherlock nodded,

"Very good evaluation John. Send her a response. Tell her we're on our way" Sherlock instructed and the doctor rolled his eyes.

* * *

It took Sherlock only two weeks to discover that it was the old lady's house keeper that had taken her jewelled talisman. The young girl wasn't happy as she was placed in handcuffs,

"Oh come on! It wasn't even worth that much anyway!" the girl yelled as she was placed into the police car and Sherlock aimed an unimpressed gaze at her,

"Maybe not you financially. However, it does in deed mean a lot to this lady" he said before placing the talisman in the old lady's hand and she looked at him gratefully,

"Oh thank you Mr Holmes. You do not know how much this means to me" she told him and he gave a half smile,

"I was happy to be of assistance" he told her as she returned into her house when a group of reporters approached Sherlock and John,

"Mr Holmes! This is the first time you have taken a case of low importance. Would you say people are not requesting your services for more important cases any longer?" one reporter demanded and Sherlock's expression remained plain,

"I continue to receive a number of requests for my services as a Consulting Detective but I felt that this case required just as much attention as any other case" he explained and this excited the reporters even more.

* * *

Molly was watching the news broadcast from the break room with a curious expression,

" _What made you pick this particular case Mr Holmes?"_ demanded another reporter and Sherlock expression remained firm,

" _I was informed recently that my process of case selection has been clouded. I have come to understand that I should also offer my services to those who have cases of a sentimental nature"_ he said and Molly Hooper was stunned but felt herself smile softly at his words.

* * *

It was an hour later that found Sherlock shooting the wall of his flat in his bored state when his phone gave a _'Bing'._

* * *

He proceeded to open the screen to reveal a text,

 _'Very Well Done, Mr Holmes. Molly Hooper x'_

Sherlock held a puzzled expression,

"John? Is this letter x a typing error" he asked when showing his friend the text and John smiled amused,

"No you moron, She finished the text with a kiss" he corrected and secretly Sherlock felt his ears turn warm as they turned pink with a blush.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww is love in the air for our favourite high functioning sociopath? You'll have to review to unlock the next chapter if you want to find out :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lies, No More**

* * *

The weeks following Sherlock choice of a low importance case, as described by the media; Found Molly at a stage of writers block when it came to writing articles regarding the cases solved by Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

* * *

Molly sat in front of her laptop with her head in her hands when her phone buzzed causing her to look up to see the message displayed on her screen,

 _'Waiting earnestly for your opinion on my latest case. SH'_

* * *

Molly sighed and couldn't bring herself to answer, That was when John the secretary entered the room,

"The boss is demanding your new article in the next 20 minutes" he told her sympathetically and Molly gave a sad smile,

"Thanks John" she told him gently and he looked at her with a gentle expression,

"What are you going to do?" he asked her in a tone that matched her own and Molly Hooper for the first time in her career, didn't have a clue.

* * *

The boss of the London times saw Molly enter his office only 20 minutes later and he smiled brightly clapping his hands together,

"There's my favourite reporter. Hand over that little money maker that is your new article" he demanded happily and Molly's expression didn't mirror his own,

"I... I'm sorry Sir. There won't be another article regarding Mr Holmes" she admitted and her boss gave her a firm gaze,

"What do you mean there won't be another article, Miss Hooper?" he asked in what could be easily described as a growl.

* * *

Molly sighed,

"I... I can no longer write articles regarding the subject of Sherlock Holmes because... I have come to believe that every word I have ever written about him... Has been a lie" she murmured before looking at him and stood tall,

"And I only write the truth" she finished before turning to leave and her boss stood quickly,

"You walk out that door, Miss Hooper then you can clear out your office" he called after her firmly and she looked back at him stunned,

"You'd fire me because of this?" she asked quietly and his expression remained firm,

"People like it when negative words are thrown in Sherlock Holmes direction. I forgave your defending him once, I shan't do it again. I pay you to write and write is what you will do" he told her firmly and banged his fist on the desk.

* * *

The silence between Molly and her boss seemed to last hours but Molly's gaze finally met his after looking at the luxury office carpet for the moment. She approached his desk before slipping a blank piece of paper out of the printer that sat upon it and placed the piece of paper in front of her glaring boss,

"Then consider this my resignation" she said simply before turning and left the office.

* * *

It only took Molly a few minutes to clear out her office and before she knew it she had returned to her flat in central London.

* * *

Molly's chocolate brown Cocker Spaniel rested his head on her lap when she sat on the couch and she scratched behind his ears gently,

"Hey Toby" she greeted gently and smiled when her canine friend licked her hand affectionately,

"I love you too" she told him before sighing and she looked towards her laptop on the coffee table,

"What do you think, Toby?" she asked, turning her gaze to her faithful companion,

"Shall we let the word know who Sherlock Holmes really is?" she asked and Toby gave her a happy bark as he sat up and Molly giggled before standing and she approached her laptop but then stopped, remembering how Sherlock had told her that he was a man of action and Molly smiled,

"They do say action speaks louder than words" she said more to himself before changing her direction and walked over to her kitchen counter and retrieved her IPhone and dialled a number,

"Molly Hooper here. I need you to put we through. Yes I understand he's busy but he'll speak to me" she assured in a gentle tone to the person on the other end of the line as she gave a content smile.

* * *

The next day found Sherlock in a relaxed state as he continued to remain lost in his mind palace when the phone rang causing the Consulting Detective to growl and he picked up his mobile and looked at the caller ID before answering,

"What do you want, Mycroft?" he demanded to his elder brother and could practically hear him smirking on the other side of the line,

"Turn on the news little brother. You may find today's breaking news quite interesting" Mycroft said in a tone filled with humour and Sherlock rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote,

"Oh really and why would that be?" he asked sarcastically but Mycroft didn't respond and Sherlock turned on the telly displaying the breaking news reports that made the high functioning sociopaths eyes widen in shock and his friend Dr John Watson spat out his tea in a stunned spray at the sight of the words displayed across the screen.

* * *

 _'SHERLOCK HOLMES TO BE KNIGHTED'_

* * *

 ** _:O Ohhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyyyy Goooooooooooood :O Are you all on the edge of your seat?! You'll have to review if you want me to continue!_**

 ** _Kind Regards,_**

 ** _TheAuthor1996_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Celebration With A Royal Flare**

* * *

For the time that Sherlock and John stood still with their shocked gaze aimed at the TV, It was long enough for Mycroft to make his way to Baker Street,

"You'll catch flies with an expression like that, little brother" Mycroft told Sherlock in an amused tone with an expression to match,

"How... This can't be possible?" Sherlock said and watched as his elder brother shook his head before holding up a high quality envelope baring the royal crest,

"Apparently not little brother. You've been summoned to Buckingham Palace." Mycroft told him simply, opening the door and his chauffeur entered the room with two suit bags,

"I took the liberty of acquiring you and Dr Watson new suits" the elder Holmes informed them both and Sherlock and John looked at each other stunned.

* * *

Mycroft had his Rolls Royce escort John and Sherlock to the palace once they were ready,

"My mind palace has gone into overdrive, John. Not a single ounce of me can make sense of this" Sherlock mumbled and John held a stunned smile,

"That's the nerves talking, mate. The only reason you need to understand is because you deserve this. You may be a selfish git at times but you've helped a lot of people despite it" John told him in a comforting manner.

* * *

Sherlock felt very nervous as he was called before the queen and she placed the knight bachelor insignia upon his suit jacket,

"Well earned, Mr Holmes" she praised,

"Well earned indeed" she said with a smile and Sherlock gave a bow of respect,

"Thank you, Your Majesty. This is a great honour. One for which I feel that I do not deserve" he told her quietly and she gave a gentle smile and nodded her head respectively,

"Many would share your opinion, Mr Holmes. If you had not been nominated by close friend of the royal family" she told him gently before he returned to his seat.

* * *

A grand party followed the ceremony and Sherlock watched as John danced with Mary, whom Mycroft had sent transport for also.

* * *

The elder Holmes approached his little brother's side with an amused smile,

"Knighthood suits you, brother mine" he praised and Sherlock gave him a half smile,

"Why all the secrecy, Mycroft? Why did you nominate me?" Sherlock asked and Mycroft gave a puzzled expression as he watched the guests dance,

"Many thoughts that involve your welfare cross my mind but nominating you for this particular honour was not one of them. Whomever nominated you... It wasn't me" he told him gently before leaving Sherlock with a confused expression.

* * *

Sherlock tried to make sense of the situation, None of this made sense,

"Sir Sherlock Holmes. It has a nice ring to it" a voice said from behind him making him turn to find Molly standing there is a stunning black dress that fell to the floor and he felt himself smile properly,

"It was you" he said with a chuckle,

"You nominated me" he stated and Molly gave a gentle giggle as she stepped closer,

"Well, I felt your hard word deserved to be recognised after all those harsh things I wrote about you" she told him gently and Sherlock gave a warm smile,

"They were justified, Miss Hooper" he assured her but she shook her head gently,

"No... I have come to realise that I judged you too quickly and my past words aimed at you were untrue as I didn't know you well enough to write them never mind publish them" she explained gently before looking up at him with a gentle smile,

"It's why I a quit my job" she finished quickly and Sherlock looked stunned,

"You quit your job?" he demanded shocked and Molly smiled comfortingly,

"They wanted me to continue writing harsh words about you even though my opinion of you had changed. I'm a woman who writes the truth, Mr Holmes and the truth is... I can no longer say a bad word about you" she told him gently and he gave her a soft smile before offering her his arm and she looked at him curiously,

"My name is Sherlock" he corrected her gently and Molly felt herself smile softly and wrapped her arm around his,

"Molly" she greeted with a curtsy and he chuckled bowing his head to her in response before they made their way to the dance floor to join the others.

* * *

John couldn't help but watch Sherlock amused as he danced with Molly and Mary looked at the doctor teasingly,

"Don't you be interfering" she warned and John chuckled before looking back at her as they continued dancing,

"Nah, I think he's doing just fine on his own" he responded be spinning her gently, making her laugh brightly.

* * *

Sherlock dance with Molly with ease,

"What will you do now that your occupation as a journalist is at an end?" he asked her curiously and Molly smiled gently,

"Well... I'm thinking I might go back to college. Explore a few options. Maybe I'll look for something in the area of health care" she told him as he spun her around gently and she smiled softly,

"My father was a pathologist before he died. Maybe I'll follow in his footsteps" she pondered and Sherlock gave a smile,

"Well... If you're interested. In a few months, My partner John will find himself married and have a lack of time to continue his blog" he explained,

"Perhaps you might offer your services?" he asked and Molly smiled softly,

"Well, We can't have Sir Sherlock Holmes without a record being kept of his amazing cases now can we?" she asked teasingly and Sherlock chuckled as they continued to dance.

* * *

It was a year later that found Mycroft Holmes opened the file he kept about his brother that contained the information of people his little brother interacted with.

* * *

John Watson: Friend

Mary Watson (nee Morstan): Friend

* * *

Every article had the relationship status of Sherlock's inner circle stating what they were to him and on this particular day, Mycroft Holmes smiled as he crossed out the word, 'Friend' next to Molly Hooper's name and replaced it with 'Fiancé'.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww :D I hope you all enjoyed 'Consulting Journalist' Please review and let me know what you thought of the overall story :) Until the next time :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
